Shattered Lumite Bundle
The Shattered Lumite Bundle is a Store-exclusive offer containing 3 crafting recipes and 3 x 100 crafted cubic Building Blocks. This recipe bundle was called Shattered Lumite "Pack" before 2018 and contained less blocks. The crafting recipes from this purchasable Recipe Pack cannot be unlocked other than via ingame Store, even though you can receive the according building blocks from other players who can give them to you or craft them for you after they have bought this Recipe Pack in the Store. The recipes cannot be shared with other players. This recipe pack contains: * the crafting recipe for Shattered Lumite Walls * the crafting recipe for Shattered Dark Lumite Walls * the crafting recipe for Shattered Light Lumite Walls Additionally to that, after buying this Recipe Pack, you can claim one attached item kit on one game world of your choice, containing: * 100 blocks of Shattered Lumite Wall * 100 blocks of Shattered Dark Lumite Wall * 100 blocks of Shattered Light Lumite Wall Recipe Packs for Creativerse like this one can only be purchased in the Store with Coins that can be bought with real money (as coin bundles in the Store to pay via Steam Wallet). After buying this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack, the crafting recipes (that are part of this pack) will automatically be added to your crafting menu and will also be already unlocked then. Moreover, all Store-bought recipes are always available on all Creativerse worlds (they will always "carry over") after being bought once, even on game worlds where the "Pro" world option "World bound recipes" is enabled. Additional to the crafting recipes, you also can claim the corresponding single item kit (which includes a number of examples of all blocks and/or items from the pack) on one Creativerse game world of your choice. Once you've claimed the item kit in one world, it will not be available for you again on other worlds. The item kit will only take up one slot of your inventory/bag or any free quickslot; it currently looks like a staple of wooden crates. You can place this kit into the world and then access it like any other storage container ("f" by default or right-click while looking at it). The crafting recipes from these packs cannot be unlocked other than via Store. Also the blocks that are contained in this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack cannot be obtained on any Creativerse game world for free, except from players who have bought the crafting recipes and can craft them for you. The crafting recipes cannot be learnt by receiving the according blocks/items/objects, cannot be shared with others, and also cannot be learnt in Adventures of other players. You cannot buy this Recipe Pack more than once with one Creativerse/Steam account, since the recipes are account-bound and do not need to be unlocked a second time. If you want to buy more of the included items, you can always buy building kits for any Blueprint that has been built from the blocks and/or objects that you want to buy. The best option would be to customize an individual Blueprint that you build and then capture yourself. You only need to create Blueprints with specific amounts of simple blocks like Stone and Dirt, and then customize these Blueprints by dragging merely one of the blocks and/or objects into the Blueprint that you would like to buy in larger amounts. If you do not own the recipe packs for the blocks and/or objects that you want to buy, you'll need the help of players who already own the according recipe pack/s. Fellow players can easily craft the required small amounts of blocks and objects that you need to customize your Blueprint/s on your world. This will help you to save on Coins compared with buying building kits for Blueprints that other players have put together to their own liking. Category:Store Category:Recipe Packs